


爱情是从法庭开始的

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: al - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	爱情是从法庭开始的

“听别人说马律师手段层出不穷，逻辑无懈可击，靠一张嘴就能把对方律师搞得北都找不着，大家都不愿意和你做对手。”  
马律师抬头看了一眼面前这个一身黑社会头子气质的检察官，露出一个程式化的笑容，“谢谢夸奖。”  
“可是我比较看重搜集证据。”  
“是吗，那您应该去做警察，张先生。”  
“您不关心案件的真相吗？”张检察官挑起嘴角，挑衅意味很浓。  
马律师合起手里的文件夹，朝他点点头，“期待被您的真相打败。”  
张检察官没想到会在现场附近碰到马律师。  
他和马律师面面相觑，沉思了片刻开口：“这附近的美黑店我常去。”  
“哈？”马律师皱起眉头，“我是来找证据的。”  
“哟，您不是挺看不上这一套的吗？”  
“我从来没这么说过，”马律师耸耸肩，“只是钢铁侠也不会一上来就用贾维斯对付小喽啰。”  
对方没回答，黑着一张脸。  
啊我说小喽啰是不是不太礼貌？马律师开始自我反省。  
“那个……钢铁侠，是什么？”  
“你不知道？”马律师声音里带上点惊讶。  
张检察官老老实实地回答：“我只知道猪猪侠，陪亲戚家小孩儿看动画片的时候看到的。”  
“别在意昂，”马律师笑得礼貌，话锋一转，“我还有事先走了。”  
张检察官愣在原地。  
他刚刚那是什么表情？怜悯还是嫌弃？  
这案子从上诉起就在社会上影响很大，舆论基本上一边倒。马律师为被告辩护，离开法院没走出去多远就被激愤的无关人群堵了个正着。  
马律师的报警电话刚输到第二个1的时候，一个人挤开重重人群横在马律师面前，身上还套着刚才在庭上的制服。  
闹事群众里有胆儿大的，挥舞着拳头质问：“你谁啊你别碍事！”  
张检察官半眯着眼睛像是没睡醒，指着衣领上的徽章，盾牌长城橄榄枝和五星，“知道这是什么吗？”  
“选一个吧，要么，聚众斗殴，我把你们都送进去，”他把徽章扯掉，咧开嘴露出一口白牙，“要么，把你们打到没法去告我。”  
马律师还没从他这种地痞流氓式的言论中缓过劲儿来，周围的人就呼啦啦散掉了。  
“张检察官你果然还是更适合做警察。”  
张检察官徽章别了半天没别回去，干脆把外套脱了搭在小臂上，另一只手扯松领带，“没办法，司考一次就过了，做警察有点可惜。”  
大排档里面吵吵闹闹的，马律师一身西装正襟危坐，显得格格不入。  
“你以后还是小心点吧，放狠话是爽快，要是被有心人录下来就不好了。”  
“马律师你还是担心担心你自己吧，你现在可是人民公敌，”张检察官仰头灌下一口啤酒，不以为意，“奇怪啊，像你这种喜欢超级英雄的人，没想过做‘正义的伙伴’吗?”  
“正义的伙伴？”马律师嗤笑一声，“正义本身就是最不正义的东西。你有你的正义，我有我的正义，所以我们需要法律。正义的伙伴有超级英雄来做就好了，我是法律的伙伴，法律说被告人有请律师的权利，那我就尽我所能为他辩护。”  
张检察官举着杯子笑了笑，“好冷酷啊。”  
马律师也冲他笑，脸颊鼓起来像一只小鼹鼠，“你是三岁小孩儿吗？”  
“我不是，”张检察官摇头，“所以我喜欢你。”  
“什么啊，福尔摩斯对莫里亚蒂的欣赏么？”  
“准确来说是钢铁侠对他那个女助理的欣赏。”  
马律师瞪大眼睛，“你去看了钢铁侠？”  
“……嗯，稍微看了一点。”  
马律师带着凳子往旁边挪了两步，面色狐疑，“我跟你说你套近乎也没用，我是不会放水的！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”许律师躺在他那把舒服的办公椅里眼泪都笑出来了，“我师兄就是那样的人，审判没结束前他是不会允许自己放松的。”  
马律师推门进来，“大昕儿你笑啥呢？”  
许律师挂断电话，从桌上捡起两张电影票晃了晃，“去看电影不，复联，正好你案子结束了，轻松一下呗。”  
周末的电影院人潮汹涌。即便如此马律师还是一眼看到了人群中裹着一身荧光绿闪耀得像一支荧光棒的张检察官。马律师忍不住想，还好张检察官平时工作是要穿制服的。  
“好巧啊在这里遇见你。”  
“不巧，”张检察官摇了摇手里的电影票，“我在等你。”  
马律师挑了挑眉毛，脸上没有什么表情，“你还花了挺多心思嘛，都找到大昕头上了。”  
张检察官摸摸自己的鼻子，一个一米八的汉子杵在那里一个字也憋不出，活像个早恋的高中小男生。  
“行吧，”马律师把电影票收进口袋里，“要去我家吗?”  
“好好好……诶？不是，会不会太快了？”  
马律师严肃得像在总结陈词，“你已经落下很多时间了！”  
“然……然后呢？”许律师犹豫自己该不该继续问下去。  
“然后他把自己珍藏多年的碟片和手办拿出来跟我分享，说我得从头补起，复联都不适合我。”  
“呵，我早该想到的，”许律师镇定下来扶了扶眼镜，“所以呢，他就把你当成初入漫威向老粉求教的小粉丝了？”  
“差不多吧，在客厅里他教我，卧室里我教他。”  
许律师转头偷看办公室门口春光满面的马律师，冷笑一声，“我早该想到的。”


End file.
